Quick-ED
by UPlover
Summary: Time has repeated itself. The Eds go on a camping trip, but find themselves in a sticky situation. How will they work together to get out of it.


"Come on, boys, there's lots to explore!" Eddy said racing into the woods.

"But, Eddy, we don't have everything set up yet!" Edd called after him.

"We've been setting up for an house, sockhead. Come on!"

"Hurry, Double D!" Ed said following Eddy.

Edd jut shrugged and went after them. They were roughing it in Peach Creek woods for three nights. Their parents surprisingly agreed to let them go. Edd wasn't complaining, he was happy to finally be on summer break with his two pals.

The woods was a big forest filled with trees. Ed and Eddy were far ahead of him as he could see the tall grass moving. Edd hurried to catch up with them.

This place was beginning to have an eerie feel. The sight of animals staring back at him made the painful memories come back to him.

He gasped when he splashed through a little stream of water.

Mud stuck to his shoes.

"Ed, Eddy, we should really be careful." Edd called out.

"What for?" He heard Eddy say back to him.

"We don't know what inhabits these woods. And it's dry season. We really must watch out step."

Edd heard Eddy gasp through the tall weeds.

"Um... my feet are stuck."

Edd brushed the tall grass out of the way. He was briefly alarmed at what he saw.

Eddy was up to his knees in this oozy mud. "Can I have some help?" Eddy asked with a look of alarm.

"Eddy, are you really playing this obnoxious prank on me once more?"

"I don't think I'm foolin' this time." Eddy said trying to move his legs around.

"He heaven has me fooled, Double D. It looks more lifelike then that other mud pit did."

"Ed, what are you doing? Don't..."

Ed stepped into the mud. He struggled to walk a little ways until he could no longer move. His smile life and worry set in. "I'm really sinking. This isn't ankle deep, Eddy."

"You don't think I know that, peabrain? It's real quicksand!"

Ed immediately began freaking out. He started struggling. Eddy reached out to him and ordered him not to move.

"Double D, get us out of here, please!" Eddy begged reaching his hand out.

Edd stood on the edge of the bank with his arms crossed. "This is just as hurtful the second time."

"Does it look like we're foolin' this time? I can't even move my legs!"

"Alright, I've had enough of this."

"What are you doing?" Eddy asked when he saw Edd removing his socks and shoes.

"I'm going to put an end to this silly prank once and for all."

Ed and Eddy yelled for Edd not walk in the mud, but it was no use.

The mud was more gooey then Edd thought. Edd's ankles were taken pretty quickly and soon enough his legs were beginning to disappear. "This is pretty deep." He said beginning to feel alarmed.

"Double D, please stop! This is quicksand!" Ed yelled now at his hips.

"I'm another year older, Ed. I've caught up to you and Eddy's childish tricks. I thought you two were done with that a long time ago."

Edd wads sinking deeper now. He moved to get out when he was at his knees.

His legs wouldn't budge. The more he moved he sank deeper until his pants were touching the filthy mud.

"Um, why can't I feel the bottom?" Edd asked.

"You figure it out yet, Einstien?" Eddy asked with his arms folded.

"Is this real quicksand? Why didn't you two tell me?!" He screamed.

"You thought we were lying!" Ed yelled continuing to panic.

"So, what's this another year older business?"

"This is no time for sarcasm, Eddy. So many filthy micro-organisms are crawling on my skin. It's going to take weeks to get these stains out from my clothes!"

"You may not ever wash those clothes again if we don't figure out a plan!" Eddy hollered.

"What do we do, Double D?" Ed asked him.

Edd's heart was pounding. He was hoping they wouldn't ask him. Slowly, Edd took a moment to calm down. His heart was beating so fast that he couldn't think straight. Edd analyzed their surroundings. This looked like a dried up stream. There were some trees and vines in different places. Nobody else was here. They didn't see anybody else pitching tents when they were coming into this place.

"What's taking you? Do you not see we're up to our stomachs?" Eddy yelled waving his hands in front of Edd.

"Okay, okay. Listen, we need to lie on our backs."

"Lie on our backs?"

"But, I'm not tired."

"Just do as I say! Lean back, press your hands against the mud and we can pull ourselves out."

Ed and Eddy obeyed him. They all pressed down on the surface trying to get their legs out. This was only causing them to sink further into the mud.

"I'm sinking further!" Ed said going up to his chest.

Edd didn't want to tell them that his arms were stuck. He was sinking faster then them it seemed.

"I don't understand, this always works!"

"Let me guess, in the movies?"

"Well, yes, I thought I read that as a fact too."

Movies and our world are two different things, Double D!"

Ed was trying to get his arm unstuck. "You can't take us you mud sucking monster. We are stronger then..."

Ed's removed his arm from the muds grip and part of his jacket was sent flying up into a tree above them. It was latched on pretty tightly.

"Ed, that's it! Quick, climb up!" Eddy intructed.

Ed was able to climb out from the quicksands grip and he pulled him onto the tree branch.

"Now throw that vine down!"

Eddy grabbed the vine as soon as it hit his hand. He turned to Edd who was almost disappearing under the mud.

"You go first, Double D!"

"No, Eddy, you're at your neck!"

"You'll be gone sooner then me!"

"Look what you're doing, Eddy!"

The mud reached Eddy's mouth. The rope came loose from Eddy's hand.

With all his strength, Edd free one of his arms. He reached Eddy and hauled him up. Eddy caught the rope and Eddy pulled himself out with his strength as Edd continued to pushed him.

Eddy looked down at Edd.

"Take me hand, Double D!"

Edd couldn't reach anything. He choked on the muddy water. His ears were covered in the mud as he could just make out Ed and Eddy's voices screaming for him to reach Eddy's hand.

Eddy grabbed Edd's hat. "I got you! Quickly, grab the-"

Eddy only brought up Edd's hat.

Edd was no where to be found. The bubbles echoed on the surface of the quicksand.

His whole world stopped until Eddy heard Ed's sobs.

"We are three no more, Eddy! Double D is gone!"

Eddy didn't waste any time. He took the vine and climbed down to dry land.

"What are you doing, Eddy?" Ed asked as Eddy tied the vine to the tree and then to himself.

"When you feel me tug, pull!"

Eddy dived into the quicksand and let himself sink.

Ed was alone, shaking in full fear. His eyes were locked on the rope as he hugged Edd's hat to his chest. They had to come back. Eddy was always someone who kept his word.

It felt like hours, but really only a minute when he pulled his friends to safety.

Ed's heart skipped a beat, realising Edd's body wasn't moving.

"No, I'm not going to lose you again!" Edd announced performing CPR.

It was music to their ears when they heard Edd coughing.

The three of them looked at what would have been their deaths only a few minutes ago.

They turned and looked at one another.

Ed started laughing.

"What are you laughing for?" Eddy asked.

"Double D is all muddy!"

"Is that anything to laugh about, Ed? We could have died." Edd said.

Ed's laughter was contagious. They all joined together so happy for the miracle. What they didn't knw was that they gained a new sense of trust from this experience.


End file.
